Until We Meet Again
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: Its Ash's 20th birthday and he got a really valuable gift. Peep in to know more. My first story on pokemon. One-shot. based on ash-misty. too bad at summaries!


_**Heya guyz…I am shreya and this is my first story on pokemon. I am a crazy pokeshipping fan. This is an one-shot based on Ash and Misty. It is just a start so please tell me if I do any mistake and forgive me if any. I will not say much and will start the story**._

* * *

 _ ***…Until We Meet Again***_

 _In the Pallet Town there is a party going on in the Ketchum's residency. It's the birthday party of Delia Ketchum's son Ash Ketchum. He has turned 20 now and all his friends are there too. With Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Drew and even Gary too. His friends and everyone were wishing him._

 _(Ash's POV)_

" _Many many happy returns of the day Ash!" May wished me giving me a gift._

" _Thanx a lot May!" I thanked her accepting the gift._

" _Hey Ash Happy Birthday!" Max wished me while shaking hands with me._

" _Thanx a lot Max…How is you doing?" I asked him.._

" _I am all fine Ash." Max replied with a smile._

" _Pika Pika!" Pikachu jumped up on May._

" _Hey Pikachu!" May patted him._

" _So enjoy yourselves guys!" I said._

 _They went to see Brock and the others. But I stood by the door waiting for someone. Just then Tracey came there._

" _Hey Ash…a very Happy Birthday!" Tracey wished me with a smile and a gift._

" _Thanx Tracey." I smiled and Pikachu greeted Tracey._

 _But I was still looking at the door. Tracey knew for whom I was waiting. I wanted my best friend here too._

" _Ash, I know for whom you are waiting." Tracey said keeping a hand on my shoulder._

" _Huh?"_

" _Ash…last week I visited to the Cerulean City. I also visited her and I asked her if she is coming to your birthday party. But she said she won't be able to because of the Gym battles."_

" _But one day she could come. For her best friend can't she take out one day?" I said with my head down and with a teary voice._

" _I can understand Ash. But as a Gym Leader she also has many duties." Tracey tried to make me understand._

" _It is not like that I don't understand but still after so many years I wanted her with me after I became the Pokemon Master and on my special day." I told him._

" _Hey buddy, she knew that you will definitely be angry on her…so she asked me to give this to you " Tracey said while giving me the envelope._

" _What's in it?" I asked him while accepting the envelope._

" _Just open it" Tracey told me._

 _I opened it and saw a letter in the envelope. I opened the letter and saw that it was written by Misty, my bestest best friend. I quickly ran towards the stage and took the mike in my hand. I was so quick that the envelope fell off my hands on Pikachu's head but I didn't care about it._

" _Hey friends here is something I wanna read infront of you all. This is a letter from my bestest friend Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City Gym. She could not attend the party so she sent me this letter." I told all and I opened the letter._

* * *

" _ **Dear Ash,**_

 _ **First of all, sorry and A very Happy Birthday and a very hearty Congratulations for becoming the Pokemon Master. I know you must angry on me for not coming at your birthday party. I am also angry on myself for making you sad and angry. But you don't worry Ash. I will try to visit you soon. If Tracey could not have come to the Gym I could not be able to send you this letter. So thanx for Tracey to help me out. I know since 8 years we haven't seen each other.**_

 _ **I know you missed me so much. I too missed you Ash. So much that you could never understand. I still remember the day when we first meet each other and Pikachu barbequed my bike. I still remember how I used to cause you trouble for my bike. I remember our all victories and loses. I still remember how you always saved me whenever I was in trouble. You are very different Ash. For me you were already a Champion. Everytime you loose you learn from it and keep on moving again. That's the quality of you I like. You always help everyone in any situation no matter it's a human or a pokemon who listens to you or not. I remember Ash when we first met Chikorita. She hurted you a lot but still you managed to help it out. I don't know how much you've changed. But for me you will always be my stubborn and foodie Ash Ketchum. Who has strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokémon. If a Pokémon is in trouble, you will make every effort to help them, even if you have no prior connection to them. Ash Ketchum who is not only a great Pokemon Master but also an obeying son, best student and last but not the least a very good friend who tries to befriend everyone.**_

 _ **Ash, I don't know what to write more and so I will end my letter here. I am sending a gift for you in the envelope with this letter. It is locket with a small and cute model of bike. I think it can be a sign of our friendship. I know friendship does not need signs but I thought so I sent it for you. I also have one. It will always remind us of each other. As you know we met because of this bike Ash Ketchum. Here is a poem for you-:**_

 _ **Those special memories of you**_

 _ **will always bring a smile**_

 _ **If only I could have you back**_

 _ **for just little while**_

 _ **Then we could sit and talk again**_

 _ **just like we used to do**_

 _ **You always meant so very much**_

 _ **and always will do too**_

 _ **The fact that you are no longer here**_

 _ **will always cause me pain**_

 _ **But you are forever in my heart**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again…**_

 _ **Bye and once again Congo and Happy Birthday and say Hi to all of your pokemons and Pikachu too. Love you my bestest friend!**_

 _ **Yours and only yours,**_

 _ **Mist!"**_

* * *

 _I was so touched by her emotions for me that tears made their way out of my eyes. I was still staring at the letter in my hands and my eyes moving on each and every word she wrote. This was the best gift I received on my birthday. Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and gave me the envelope. I opened it and saw the locket that Mist sent for me. I was a small bike of blue color with red seat in the silver chain. I wore it quickly and clutched it near my heart. I closed my eyes thinking about her letting the tears crawl on my cheeks. I opened my eyes when I heard a big applause and saw my friends, my family clapping for our friendship. I looked up at the sky and the stars._

" _Misty…thanx!" was just I murmured._

 _I thought I lost my voice seeing Misty's concern and care for me. She still remembers me as I was and I will always keep her in my heart. I clutched the locket more tighly and kept_ _looking at the stars._

* * *

 ** _i hope you all liked it. just let me know by your review._**

 ** _Bye till then!_**

 ** _*Gotta catch ya later*_**


End file.
